Furry Pals
by Blazer-Of-Heat
Summary: After the battle at the waterfalls, Sasuke runs into a few ninja, who change things comepletly! Who are these ninjas, and what can they do? Will conflict arrive? Or will they befriend each other, in an attempt a humorus peace? CH. 4 REDONE!
1. Forest Meeting

A/N- This takes **SECONDS **after the battle at the waterfalls. Not an episode after, not hours after, **SECONDS! **Also, the reason for the name will be revealed later.

Furry Pals

Chapter 1

Forest Meeting

Sasuke was running through the forest, chuckling to himself. Suddenly, he stopped, and pulled out a kunai. "Come on out, with that much chakra, it's impossible to hide!" he yelled.

"Oh, it's not impossible, in fact, we let you sense us," said a figure coming out from behind the trees.

"If we had wanted to, we could have taken you down without you noticing," another figure said, popping out of the other side of the trees.

Well, Sasuke thought, this will be the perfect test of my strength!

Ignoring Sasuke, the first figure looked to his partner (who else could he be to him?) and said, "Level two seal, recently upgraded, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, upgraded today probably," the second figure replied.

Sasuke looked at them and took in their appearance while they were talking. The first guy had spiky red hair, dark blue eyes, small muscular build, a black shirt with a picture of fire on it, a pair of black pants, red sandals, two katanas on his left hip, and had a head band for a village never before seen on his forehead, and a tattoo of fire on his left hand. The guy on the right had black, flat hair, brown eyes, small muscular build, a white shirt with a clock on it, a pair of white pants, black sandals, and had his head band on his forehead as well., and a tattoo on his right hand. I'm judging the first guy is a fire style user, but what about the second guy?

The first guy turned to face Sasuke, and said, "I'm gonna give you one chance to go back to Kahona, or we're going to force you to go back."

The second guy said, "We mean it. We have orders to use lethal force if needed."

"While I am flattered about you concern, I think I'll pass," Sasuke said, nearly spitting at them.

"Fine, but don't say we didn't warn you," the first dude said.

Then, making an unknown hand sign, he yelled out, "Kouseitan'i Eyes Activate!" Then, his eyes seemed to gain a pale yellow fire in the bottom of his eyes. Making another hand sign, he yelled out, "Secret Hidden Ninja Art: Bloodline Level Up! Level 6!" Suddenly, the fire in his eyes began to fill up, and then a dark yellow fire built up from the bottom, filled up, and then a weak red fire built up. Then, he made a third hand sign and said, "Secret Hidden Ninja Art: Bloodline Jutsu: Fire Body Jutsu!" And as the name would give the impression, fire sprung up a surrounded his body, and he pulled out his two swords, one in his left with the back of the blade resting against his arm, the other in his right hand, in the more standard position.

Alright, that is a pretty powerful jutsu from the amount of chakra poured into it, and a bloodline one at that, plus those eyes of his must do something, but what? And what does that other guy do? I might just have to use the curse seal again, Sasuke thought.

"Normally, we would just activate both and knock you out, but we want to show you what we can do first," the first guy said. Then, the second dude made a hand sign completely different from the first guys first hand sign, and said, "Jikoku Eyes Activate!" Then, his both his eyes turned into a clock, and had a number 1 in the center. Making another sign, this one similar to the other guys second, he said, "Secret Hidden Ninja Art: Bloodline Level Up! Level 6!" Then, his eyes gained what looked like an hour hand for a clock, and began to spin counter clockwise, having the number in the middle go up one for each complete circuit.

Crap, this can't be good. What can he do with his jutsus? Sasuke thought.

He didn't have to wait long to find out. "Secret Hidden Ninja Art: Bloodline Jutsu: Time Speed Change Jutsu!"

To Sasuke's chakra seeing eyes, it looked like a giant screen of chakra was poured out of the second dude, and surrounded the first dude. Then the first dude seemed to appear behind Sasuke. I didn't even see him move! Was his last thought before he was knocked unconscious.

Then, as he fell to the ground, a girl popped into the area. Looking around, she addressed the first dude and said, "I think you overdid it Blazer."

The dude, now known as Blazer, said, "Just need to teach him a lesson. Besides, it got the mission done, right Snail?"

The other dude, Snail, said, "Yeah, lighten up Mari! Go and tell Sandra and Yuzuki to meet us at Kahona, and tell Yuzuki that he has a level two heaven curse mark, upgraded today."

"Alright, meet you two there in a few hours!" the girl, known as Mari, said.

Then, they were off, Mari heading back to the village they came from, Blazer and Snail to take Sasuke back to Kahona.

EndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLine

Alright, this starts the story of Furry Pals! Note: the name for the two eyes are Japanese, as well as the name of one of the two people mentioned, but not here. Again, the reason for the name of the story will not be revealed till the next chapter, or the chapter after that. If you can find out what the names mean, you can have a character cameo (minor, non important role) in the story! Yay!


	2. Hospital Fiasco

Furry Pals

Chapter 2

Hospital Fiasco

At the Kahona hospital, if you walked in, you would think a bomb had gone off. Or at least think Jiraiya had peeked on Tsunade and was running away from here. Or both.

"Does anyone know how to undo the damage of the food pills Choji took?!?" Tsunade yelled.

"I can reverse it, but I'd need about 10 minutes to get ready!" yelled an attendant.

"Good, get started! Has Neji gotten out of critical condition yet?" Tsunade asked Shizune.

"Not yet, but he's almost out. Kiba and Akamaru are also healing well," Shizune said.

"Good, how's Naruto healing?" Tsunade asked, turning to go to his room.

"He's healed completely, but needs a little more rest before he resumes missions," Shizune said.

Seeming to appear out of nowhere, Blazer and Snail popped up, with Sasuke on Blazers back.

"Delivery! Free of Charge!" Blazer said, setting Sasuke down on a bed.

Tsunade just stared. Here, she had sent her best possible squad, and several sand ninja that had almost equal strength, with several nearly dieing, and the others badly injured, and they didn't bring back Sasuke, yet here were two, completely unknown ninja, completely unharmed, with an unconscious Sasuke. Oh yeah, she was going to need about 35 bottles of sake to clear this up.

"Who the heck are you two, and how did you get him, and why are you bringing him back?" she asked, blinking from the shock.

"That covers who, what, and why, but not when and where," Blazer said, jokingly. "Well, I'm Blazer of the Kouseitan'i clan, from the Village Hidden In Reality, and he's Snail of the Jikoku clan, from the Village Hidden In Reality. To get him unconscious, I simply moved faster than the human eye can see, even with a bloodline. And for why? Well, it was my mission, as it is my teammates to remove the curse seal. And before you ask, yes, she can remove the seal."

Tsunade thought she might faint. Shizune didn't think she might faint, she did faint. "Let me get this straight," she began, "you're from a village I've never heard of, and can move with speeds unheard of, and your teammates have skills unheard of?"

"Yes!" Blazer said.

Cue breaking window. Cue screaming hospital staff. Cue Blazer laughing. Cue me eating a doughnut. Alright, maybe not that last one.

"Alright, where is the dude with the curse seal?" yelled the girl who jumped through the window. She had purple hair styled like Anko, a light blue shirt, a pale blue vest, shorts that went down to her knees, and white tennis shoes.

"Ah, Yuzuki! Sasuke is right here!" Blazer said, motioning towards Sasuke.

Turning towards Blazer, Tsunade asked, "She's the one who can remove the seal?"

Blazer simply nodded. Tsunade simply noted to make it 40 bottles of sake.

Without saying anything, Yuzuki walked over and looked at the seal. Looking up, she asked "Leveled up today?"

"Yep, and battled with it at level two against his best friend for a good 3-5 minutes," Snail said.

"Alright, give me a minute to set up to remove it," Yuzuki said. She then made a set of hand signs and set, "Medical Containment Jutsu, Chakra Bottles!" Then, using strings of chakra, she made three hallow spheres with strings of chakra. Then, she made another set of hand signs, and said, "Medical Seal Removal Jutsu!" She then had chakra come out and form a point out of her right hand. From there she went up to the seal, and pushed the chakra into the seal, and it looked like she was digging in his system. Then, she pulled out a sphere of purple black chakra, and put it into one of the hallow sphere. She then repeated this process two more times, before making a third set of hand seals, and said, "Forbidden Jutsu, Chakra Destruction!" She then pressed down on the three spheres of chakra, and with a small explosion, they were gone.

If you looked were the seal was, you'd see it dissipate.

"Well, now that that crisis is done, could you tell us where Mari and Sandra are?" Blazer asked Yuzuki.

"Well, Sandra got hurt, so Mari stopped to heal her while I went ahead," Yuzuki replied.

"What?!? Sandra got hurt?!? Why'd you leave her behind?!? Is she okay?!?" Snail asked, clearly panicking.

"Don't worry, she just twisted her ankle, she'll be fine," Yuzuki said.

Suddenly, another window broke, and in popped two more girls. The one standing up had brown hair down to the middle of her back, white-blue eyes, a brown-green sleeveless shirt, green shorts that went down to her knees, a pair of black sneakers, and an orange star tattoo on her right cheek. The girl in her arms had blond hair that went down to the bottom of her neck, had a gray shirt, and gray pants, with dark blue sneakers, and a green heart shaped tattoo on her left check. The only reason she was being carried was that her left foot seemed to be mangled.

"I give up! I try to heal a simple twisted ankle, and I end up breaking her foot!" Mari (the standing one) said.

Muttering to herself, Yuzuki walked over and healed Sandra's ankle.

"Hey, Blazer!" Mari yelled.

"What?" Blazer yelled back.

"Have you told them we'll be staying here for somewhere between a month and a year?" she said.

EndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLineEndLine

Would that be called a cliffe? I sure think that it is.


	3. General Fiascos

Furry Pals

Chapter 3

General Fiascos

"Wait, could you repeat that last statement please?" Tsunade asked.

"Would you like it as I said it, or the last part?" Mari asked.

"The last part please," Tsunade replied.

"We're going to be stationed here for between a month and a year, maybe longer. You don't think we'd bring this guy back and risk letting he leave again, do you?" Mari said.

"Oh, come on Mari, you and I both know that without that cursed seal, he'll be back to the way he was before the taint affected his mind. The real reason we're going to be here is that we have to help bring them up to snuff with our training methods, if it was to do what you said, they would have sent a chunin or a jonin. Why are you staring at us?" Blazer said, looking at Tsunade, who had at this time decided to stop asking questions, otherwise she'd faint like Shizune.

At this time Sasuke started to stir.

"Ah, time to see when the seal started to influence his thoughts," Snail said.

Sasuke opened his eyes, and looked around. He was in the hospital, but not in a bed, like normal. Sakura wasn't around, like she normally would be if he was in a hospital, Tsunade looked surprised, Shizune was on the floor unconscious, and there were five ninjas with a headband from a village he had never seen before. "What in the name of all that I have seen and all that I haven't seen is going on?!?" he yelled.

"Well, that hickey thing Orochimaru gave you corrupted your mind, so you betrayed your village, and the squad sent after you of Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto nearly died, even with Rock Lee showing up as well as Garra, Temari, and Kankuro, with you blasting a Chidori into Naruto, fallowed by us knocking you out without getting a scratch. Oh yeah, we'll be staying for a while," Blazer said, in a near matter-of-fact tone.

Sasuke was in a daze from that much information, and said, "Do you mean the curse seal?"

"Yeah, but down at the Village Hidden In Infinite Reality, we call it a hickey. By the way, what is the last thing you remember?" Snail said.

"Falling of a cliff in the Tea Country. Why?" Sasuke replied.

At that moment, Ino and Sakura burst into the hospital, with Hinata following behind. They all stopped when they saw Blazer and Snail talking to Sasuke.

"Ah, the girls arrive! Well, Snail, you get Sasuke up to speed, and I'll get everyone else up to speed in the squad. Mari, could you get the girls up to speed, and Yuzuki, wake up Shizune and get her up to speed. Good?" Blazer said, taking charge.

"Good!" The four replied, and started to do their jobs.

Mari walked up the the 3 girls and asked, "Well, what do you know already?"

Sakura said, "Nothing after the 5 left. What's going on?"

Mari responded with "Well, Choji is getting treated for taking the 3 super pills of his clan, Neji is getting treated for wounds and lack of blood, Shikamaru has a broken finger, Kiba and Akamaru have been stitched up, Rock Lee has only minor cuts, Naruto had massive wounds that have already healed, Temari is just tired, Kankuro is the same, and Garra has no chakra left. Sasuke has had the curse seal removed after Blazer and Snail captured him, and remembers nothing after his trip to the Tea Country. That pretty much covers it, any questions?"

Sakura and Ino were speechless. Hinata, however, asked, "Which room is Naruto in?"

Tsunade, getting over her stunned state, responded with, "Room 128, but please knock before you enter. Otherwise, feel free to visit."

"T-Thank you, L-Lady Tsunade," Hinata said, bowing to Tsunade.

By this time, everyone in the hospital had been informed about what they needed to be informed about. Of course, this also meant that down at evil gay men headquarters, Orochimaru knew that Sasuke wasn't going to be coming to him. "Darn it! I was so close! If it wasn't for those pesky leaf village ninjas, I could've had him!" Orochimaru yelled.

"It wasn't just them, they had help," Kabuto said. "Ninja from the sand village helped them, as well as ninja from a village no one has heard of before. If you ask me, I think the Third Hokage might be getting revenge from beyond the grave."

"Don't you dare mention that man!" Orochimaru growled. "He died by my hand, and thus there is nothing he can do!"

Back at the happy sunshine hospital, I mean, Kahona's hospital, everything had been sorted out, well, everything that didn't involve five ninjas from out of town, that is.

"So lets get this straight," Tsunade started. "You five are from a village that has been hidden for the past 200 years, building up your strength. So now that you leaders, since it seems you have two instead of the normal one, have decided they were powerful enough, they sent you, their most powerful genin squad, which consists of 5 instead of 3 or 4, to teach us your training methods, and stay after that until you're a chunin. Upon which, you will use a jutsu that will permanently connect the two villages, while at the same time keeping them separated? That is it, right?"

"In a nutshell, yes. But of course, we have our own priorities," Blazer said. "We were asked by almost every person in our village to make sure that the ninjas here at least have been on at least 3 dates before the next chunin exam. But, that is something that will take a little work on our time. So, unless you have any questions, we would like to know if you will provide us with housing, or if we have to find and pay for rooms in a hotel," he said, making the last part sound like, -if you make us stay in a hotel, you'll be paying them, and paying us extra-.

"Well, we do have a newly built house up for sale, I could grab it for ya," Tsunade said, finally getting over the shock.

"Good! Just one last thing," Mari chimed in.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"We need," Snail started.

"You to," Sandra continued.

"Let us," Yuzuki chimed in.

"Plan a," Mari said, almost shaking in excitement in what Blazer was going to say.

By now, most of all the ninja, and hospital staff with nothing to do, and a squirrel that had snuck in, and a doughnut that was on a plate in the kitchen, wait, how'd that get in? Never mind, they were all listening, that's the point.

Blazer looked around, making sure that his friends wanted him to say it. All four nodded their head, and Mari shouted, "Just tell them!"

Blazer stared straight into Tsunade's eyes and said a few, simple, words, that, when strung together, earn you this combination, which I have dragged out for suspense. Those words were, "Celebration for the coming good fortune!"

Everyone listening with suspense, including the squirrel, fell to the floor with a sweat-drop clearly visible on their forehead.

ENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINE

Well, I had a fun time writing this chapter, so I might, just might, offer a piece of candy to anyone who reviews. If, by the time you read this, think, this guy is insane, you just hit the nail on the head with a liquid-nitrogen frozen banana, (which will work, I've seen it done). However, to see my rant of similar things to a rant about my sanity, simply click on my name at the top of this page. Hey, I just noticed, I added a whole page to this chapter, as compared to my others! Yay!


	4. Furry Fiascos

Furry Pals

Chapter 4

Furry Fiascos

Tsunade, after getting up off the floor, asked them, "Did you say a celebration? For prosperity? That you can't even confirm?"

"What do you mean we can't confirm it? We're here, aren't we?" a very ticked Yuzuki asked.

"Yes but, oh never mind. Sakura, come here for a minute," Tsunade said, having found a bottle of sake in the hospital. (Labeled for Jiraiya to keep him away from the nurses)

"Yes Hokage-sama (note, this is one of the few times you'll see me use honorifics, especially Japanese)," Sakura said, walking over.

As she walked by, she bumped into Blazer, and after a quick sorry, she noticed something. Sort of like when you see a 100 dollar bill by the corner of your eye. Only this wasn't money, it was the faint feeling of a jutsu, more specifically, genjutsu around him.

Walking up to Tsunade, she said, "You wanted to ask me something, Lady Hokage?"

"Yes, two things. One, do you know where they hid this?" Tsunade said, pointing to the bottle of sake.

"Sorry, you'll have to ask Shizune, I don't know," Sakura said, with inner Sakura going "And why would I tell you?"

"Ah, well to bad. The second thing I wanted to address was, what do you think of these five? Trustworthy?" Tsunade asked, this not not referring to the alcohol in her hand.

"Well, it seems there is a genjutsu around them, but that's it. Otherwise, I think we should trust them," Sakura said.

"Hmmm. Sakura, when I say, Naruto, you will release the genjutsu. Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, treat are guests with the gen treatment. Got it?" Tsunade said, speaking in code.

"Got it," they said, understanding the code, and knowing the signal.

"Good. Hey, Naruto," Tsunade said, triggering the massive scene which then unfolded.

Releasing the genjutsu, they pushed all five of them into a pile. When the smoke cleared, Yuzuki, Snail, and Sandra just had their headbands changed. Instead of three symbles, Yuzuki and Sandra had one, while snail had one in the middle, while the other two had turned into eights. Blazer, and Mari, however, were another story. Let's start with the simple. Mari had a headband like Yuzuki and Sandra, and Blazer had a headband similar to Snail's. Difference? His had an infinity sign instead of an eight. Now for the freaky part. They both (Mari and Blazer again) had ears similar to that of a ferret, and had tails of Weasels. Blazer 7 tails, Mari had 5.

Now, think about this for a minute. You have two, very furry, very adorable, very cute looking beings, whom would cause any female to be indulged in the desire to cuddle with them, in a room filled with, a bunch of violent, powerful females. Result, a very squished Blazer and Mari, being cuddled to death due to extreme cuteness (they're to cute for their own good), and ticked off males who planned to try (and most likely fail) to hurt Blazer after they left the hospital.

"Um, I think they need air," Yuzuki said, poking Tsunade.

"Oh, uh, sorry 'bout that," Tsunade said, brushing off dirt from the "Attack of Glomp," as it will be known as in the future. "Don't know what came over us, sorry."

"Meet the cuteness of having animal parts. Before you ask, yes you guys can obtain this as well, thought it will take time to set up. Oh, yeah, almost forgot. Ask next time, those to hate being glomped like that," Yuzuki said, pointing to Blazer and Mari, who were currently in the fetal position, muttering something along the lines of, "cute little girls swarming, glue in fur, clumps missing, tails pulled."

"Well, since we have healthy jonin here, and I want to see how you fight with the tails, how 'bout we have are jonin fight you guys?" Tsunade asked, hoping to squeeze in a bet or two.

"Sure! Blazer will fight all four of the jonin here, after he gets over the shock, of course. Hold on, I'll poke him," Snail said, poking Blazer.

Blazer suddenly shot up, and wrote something down, and bolted. When everyone looked to see what he had written, they saw this:

Meet me a training area 4, would say this, but it would take to long. Meet you there, bring all your stuff to beat me, that is, if you can even land a blow. Bet you all 20 bucks you don't land a hit, and I can hit you onto the ground once each. Heck, Make that 50! See ya there!

Now, of course most high class ninja won't take that lying down. No, they stood up. Then they went and bolted after Blazer.

**At the Training Ground**

Blazer had stretched, the jonin had their weapons ready, and all the genin had gathered to see this. Heck, two of the Sannin showed up!

"Alright, have at it!" Blazer said, spreading his arms wide.

That was all the pissed off ninjas needed to start after him. Kakashi started out with that water dragon jutsu he used against Zabuza, (not doing the whole jutsu sequence/activation thing for this battle), but Blazer simply jumped, and pulled out a cup, and filled it with some water from the jutsu. Taking a sip, he set it down.

"Thanks for the water, but could you actually try?" Blazer said.

Thinking he was distracted, Asuma and Gai tried to punch him, but he dropped down, doing that little Russian dance that involved legs kicking. Looking around, he noticed that Asuma's and Gai's failed punches had hit each other instead, knocking them out.

"Dang, that was quick. I didn't even have to lift a finger for those two. Alright, next victim!" Blazer said.

Kurenai, using her tree jutsu, said, "I have you now!"

Blazer turned, his eyes flaming, (not genjutsu, his bloodline, remember?), and said, "If it didn't work for Itatchi, what makes you think that it will work for me?"

Disappearing, he reappeared next to Mari. "Care for a quick dodging tango dance?" Blazer asked, grabbing a kunai that was tossed at him.

"Why not? It's not like they're a challenge," Mari responded.

Kakashi, having revealed his Sharingan long past, kept shooting weapons and jutsus at the two, but they kept dodging, and keeping up the tango. Kurenai, having used up most of her genjutsu trying to get them to stop, had been reduced to using weapons.

Stopping his tango with Mari, Blazer blasted a bunch of chakra at Kurenai, twisting it with his hands and arms to make sure it didn't do any major harm, but did knock her out. Turning, he did the same thing with Kakashi. Having won the bet, he turned and walked away.

"Alright, who owes me 50 dollars?" Blazer said, holding out a hat.

Mumbling, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and a few other ninjas payed up.

"Mental note, don't bet with ninja from Village Hidden in Infinite Reality," Naruto said.

Tsunade, finally noticing the different headbands, asked "What's with the headbands?"

Blazer, after counting his money, said, "Has to do with the politics in our village. Ya see, our ninja are divided into three groups. The Kouseitan'i clan ninja, like me, the Jikoku clan ninja, like Snail, and regular ninja, like Mari, Sandra, and Yuzuki. You see, the two clans have so many ninja, that they are their own sub-system, and thus have slightly different head bands. The heads of the two clans are the leaders in our village. However, birth doesn't determine who will be head of the clan, like in most clans. However, it is an important factor. Now, The Kouseitan'i clan is divided into 5 sections, the Jikoku into 3. The Kouseitan'i is broken into sub-sections based on jutsu based combat. Thus, it's Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth, and Air. The Jikoku is based on how they alter time. There is Speed Up, Speed Down, and Mix. Thus, you end up with 8 major leaders, with 2 running the village. The combination of who leads varies from Wind with Speed up, to say, Fire with Mix. Thus, no one becomes a dictator. Any questions?"

Naruto raised his hand.

"That relates to what I just said?" Blazer added.

Naruto's hand dropped.

"In that case, the 5 of us are heading to our house to plan the festival. See ya later!" Mari said.

Disappearing in smoke, all the Kahona ninja could say were, "I want a tail..."

READ THIS! AN: I looked over what I had for this chapters battle scene, and thought, "This is a piece of crud!" So, I re-wrote it. Also, I need some character names for later chapters, so send them in! (Preferably in a review! (Hint Hint))

ENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINE

Well... what did you think? Is it still insane? Is it too insane? (doubt it) Is it funny? (enough to get you to giggle at least?) Is it embarrassing for the characters? Or is it lacking action? (More than enough will be coming, or I'll give you $50) Don't worry, I have 1/20 of the story planned out, which sounds small, but is probably at least 15 chapters. Yeah, this will be looooooooooooooooooooooooong. NOTE: I hold no responsibility if you go insane from reading this story. I am insane, and state that in my profile. Please review, add to your favorite stories, and put it on your story alert list. I'll give you cookies. Or doughnuts. Or whatever sweat you pick. Just do those three things, and I'll give you some, once a chapter. Just do those three things once. The little button near the left bottom will help. JUST DO THOSE THREE THINGS. Sorry if it seems to much, it just makes me feel happy, and let's me know people are reading this, just not clicking on the story to make me feel better. Now, before I ramble further, I should go.


	5. Hommey Fiascos

Furry Pals

Chapter 5

Homey Fiascos

Seeing smoke in the path's that Blazer, Mari, Snail, Sandra, and Yuzuki had taken to their house, the Kahona ninja, (or at least the conscious ones), were shocked. After 2 minutes and 34 seconds, they got over said shock.

Naruto was the first person to break out of shock, (big surprise). Yelling he said, "Why don't we follow them and see what they do at their house!"

Suddenly, their was a lump on Naruto's head. Not unexpectedly, it was Sakura who had hit him on his head. "What are you talking about!" she yelled. "You saw how just _**ONE **_of them trashed for of Kahona's best jonin in less than 5 minutes! Just imagine what _**FIVE **_of them could do to us, if they found us snooping about!"

"I hate to say it," Sasuke said, "but I think we should go with the idiot's plan."

"**WHAT!**" was the reply by most of the people he referred to as friends.

"What better way to find out their weaknesses than by studying them at their home?" Sasuke said.

Shrugging, and saying they had nothing else to do, they followed the trail of smoke, (which somehow managed to stay there for over 5 minutes and 34 seconds) to see what the Infinite Reality ninjas could do.

At The House

Huddling around the door, they had their ears on the door, and their eyes on holes they drilled with some tools they stole from Jiraiya (who was beaten up by all the females in the village for having those tools), they watched, as they played a card game.

"They do realize that we know they're there, right?" Sandra asked, drawing a card.

"Probably not, but hey, that's what makes doing this fun!" Snail replied, tossing down another card.

"Who cares, just play the game, then we torture them mentally before planning the party festival thing," Yuzuki said, throwing a card at Blazer.

Drawing a card called Divine Intervention, Blazer said, "Me and Mari win again."

Groaning, Yuzuki said, "That's the 56th time in a row! What do you guys do, rig it so that only you two can win?"

"And it's Mari and I," Sandra said, collecting the cards.

"We don't rig it, we just work out the chances to such a degree, that all we had to do was choose which way to win, this time we picked not to use the Kneepads of Allure. If we had, this wouldn't be over for another 5 minutes. Now then, time to begin the fun of messing with peoples head!" Blazer said, slowly walking to the door with a screwdriver.

'What is he doing?' Shikamaru thought, as he saw Blazer walk to the door.

Deciding to skip the nerve wrenching dramatic build up, Blazer simply opened the door, and the ninja fell in. "You call that stealth?" Blazer said, clearly unimpressed.

"Can you blame us for coming here!" Naruto said, clearly thinking that Blazer asked why they were there. "You five show up, knock out Sasuke when I couldn't with help, you remove his curse seal, have only one of you knock out five four jonin, have tails, and won't explain anything! Just tell us what's with the whole dang secrecy!"

Blazer blinked. Then he said, "Oh, we thought you guys got the letter of explanation. Well, in that case take a seat and we'll explain."

Before the story begins, it's a good idea to know what happened to the letter. It turns out that the mail ninja sent that to a monkey who ordered one of Jiraiya's perverted books (yes, even monkeys read them), and got sent the letter instead. So, it did what any monkey would do. Turn it into a carrier fur monkey poo to fling at political figures that they hate coughHilerlyClintencough and put it into storage. Of course, that meant that Tsunade got the perverted book. And of course, beat up Jiraiya about it.

"Alright, time for the tail story," Blazer started.

"Oh no, it's my turn to tell the story, remember?" Yuzuki said.

Blazer paled. He remembered. Turns out he has an irrational fear of lemonade, and Yuzuki knows why. So, in exchange for not spelling his secret, she got to say why they had tails.

"Oh yeah, your right!" Blazer said, not wanting his secret to be let out.

Smirking, Yuzuki started talking. "As you know, chakra reserves have a certain limit to how fast they can grow before they start slowing down, with select exceptions. A couple hundred years back, are leaders tried to find a way around it. They tried artificial reserves, but that didn't work. Then they tried altering DNA, with the person's consent of course. They got close, but the procedure was risky, and didn't always get the wanted results. Then, they thought for a minute, and tried one las ditch effort for the cause. Knowing that DNA had something to do with it, they decided to create a jutsu that would change the body permanently, but not enough to prevent ninjas from fighting properly. They developed the ani-form jutsu that gave the user certain properties of different animals. They discovered two forms of this. Some people gained mental characteristics, some gained physical characteristics, while others gained both. The result, bigger chakra reserves that grew faster. The catch, the more you drew on the chakra from the animal side, the more you fight like the animal. So, new styles of Taijutsu developed to incorporate this. Mari and Blazer have outer Ferret and Weasel, while I have inner Red Cardinal, Snail has inner, well, snail, and Sandra has inner Praying Mantis. Oh, before you ask, we'll have you do the jutsu after the festival. So, any questions?"

Naruto, surprisingly, didn't raise his hand.

Rising, Shikamaru said, "Well, as much troublesome fun this is, I have to go."

Smiling, Blazer said, "Are you going to meet a certain sand ninja that you've had conflict with in the past and are planing to ask to a date that you'd cover up as a chance to get to know foreign planning strategies?" (Dead clear to me who this is, but who do you think it is?)

Shikamaru blushed and said, "Yes..."

Naruto's eyes widen, his mouth dropped, and stared at Shikamaru, and then said, "I had my suspicions that Shikamaru was gay, but I thought that if he was he'd fall for Choji, not Garra!"

Naruto, in his act of idiotic yelling, got bonked on the head by Sakura, Shikamaru, and Ino. "Ow, what the heck was that for!"

"I'm not gay, I'm going to see Temari!" Shikamaru said, blushing as he released he just admitted who he was going to visit.

"I hit you for being an Idiot!" Sakura said.

"I hit you for Choji since he is still in the hospital!" Ino said.

Leaning over to Mari, Blazer said, "I think Ino likes Choji, what do you think?"

Mari giggled, then said, "I think you're right, but don't tell them, or you'll end up like Naruto."

ENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINE

Alright, time for author notes, the time where I get to ramble and not get in trouble for interrupting the story! First of all, sorry for not updating, but I was distracted by my friends, my female friends, who happen to repeatedly beat me up for no reason, and read this story, and will now proceed to hurt me more for putting this in, and by school. Also, going back, I realize I never mentioned what tattoo Snail had. It's a clock. By the way, anyone want to take a guess at what the card game was that they were playing? Plus, free contest! Take a guess at what animals the Naruto characters get, and weather they're inner or outer animals! If you're right, you get your name mentioned at the start of the next chapter, and the one were they actually transform! Note: I won't tell you which ones you get right, just how many are correct. So review with your guesses!


End file.
